Alien Inhabitant
by xXThunderflameXx
Summary: Fredric is one of a kind, not Pokemon, but not human either. In a world not known for its kindness to the strange, he did the best thing he could to get even - become the best Pokemon Master to walk their planet. But he may be made for even more.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no. What is Alexander Thunderstorm working on now?" a tall, blue-haired man asked. He was standing in a room looking as though it had been molded by a flying saucer, filled with computer terminals manned by several different species. His answer was displayed on a hologram – strands of DNA, a rotating anthropomorphic body. Cell structures, diagrams of organs and systems, as well as several cybernetic components. Then there were the diagrams of quantum mechanics, which I could not begin to explain to you. There were several comparisons made with Mew.

"An asset. The trespasses of the Sins, in addition to our typical concerns, will prevent us from thwarting Okana. We require a proxy," A young voice stated over an audio transmission.

"Still, you're making this artificial life-form, and tossing him into a population that's not going to like him," The man replied, "He's going to be like you, like _me_. You really want to do that to someone?"

"Failure to do so will result in the suffering of far more individuals," the young stated in justification.

* * *

Fredric opened his eyes within his gel-filled sac. Despite being in a mineshaft in Iron Island, there was enough light to see. The ability to form clear images, however, was another story.

There are, most likely, very few life forms ever to exist that experienced what Fredric was going through. Moments ago, he hadn't had a shred of consciousness. Now he was wide awake, with all the mysteries of self-awareness to explore. He had previously learned of his ability to move; with his eyes open, he decided to try coordinated motion. After a few tries, he developed a decent control of his actions.

A bead began to glow red within the sac. Considering the fact that he had no previous experience in hand-eye coordination, he was able to reach for it with relative ease. The act gave him his first look - blurry as it was - at his left hand. The appendage possessed four long digits, and a shorter two-jointed one. Human.

A second bead illuminated, yellow this time. Fredric reached for this one with his right hand. Upon seeing the second appendage, he immediately noticed a color difference – his left hand had been black, but his right hand was blue. There was also some kind of yellow symbol on his right hand, though he couldn't make it out in the gel.

Fredric was further surprised to notice a change in his right hand – blue sparks began playing around it. Curious, he held the back of the hand to his face, and then decided to try to turn off the sparks. Instead, he shot a bolt of electricity. It was immediately afterwards that he figured out how to turn off the sparks.

Fredric pointed his right arm forward, and induced a second set of sparks. He preformed another thundershock, intentional this time. Less intentional was the rupturing of the sac, and the spillage of gel from it. Fredric was sucked forward, out of his artificial womb, and he toppled into the world.

He immediately became aware of two objects on his mouth and stomach, and he immediately pulled them off. He wiped the gel from his eyes, and opened them. His body automatically learned to focus the optical receptors, and he saw how crisp true vision really was. He looked at the back his right hand, and saw a yellow thunderbolt.

Still on the floor, Fredric took a look at his surroundings. He was in a round room in the rocky shaft. There were two floodlights illuminated the area, keeping the darkness at bay. A tube of plasma had replaced a portion of the wiring, the blue phosphorescence reminding Fredric of his own newfound power.

Fredric tried to get up. Initially, gravity defeated him. Gravitational attractions, however, cannot learn. Fredric' body quickly adapted to the distribution of its own weight, giving it the knowledge to right itself.

Unfortunately for Fredric, knowledge is not power. Fredric found it quite a struggle to break his own attraction to the Earth, but he found that he had barely enough strength to execute the action.

A rare candy was suspended in an energy field across the room. Somewhat instinctively, Fredric was drawn to it. He walked toward it, stumbling regularly – but as with everything else – stumbling less as he progressed. Once close enough, he reached for the candy, but a thin glass shell surrounded the cylinder of light encasing it. Fredric held his palm to the glass, and let out a shockwave. The glass shattered, and some shards hit his hand. He didn't feel any pain, but he did sense a certain weakening in himself. Fredric was somewhat interested at these events, but he remained focused on the rare candy. He grabbed the candy, unwrapped it, and ate it. He immediately felt a distinct strengthening, a welcomed improvement from 'barely strong enough to stand'.

The candy gone, Fredric was able to turn his attention to continuing to explore the room. He immediately noticed the mirror, and went to investigate. A few experiments assured Fredric that the blue-and-yellow figure in the mirror was in fact himself, showing his appearance. He was anthropomorphic in form, his major deviations from human being his pikachu-like ears, slight muzzle, and a furry tail. He was primarily blue in color, though a yellow oval could be found covering the front portion of his main body. There was a section taken out of the oval, starting at the bottom right and curving up, dividing the figure in half. This was Fredric, the artificial mystery. And he was going to take the Pokemon world by storm.


	2. Maple

"Professor Maple. What do you have to pay for yourself today?" Fredric asked. Jerald Maple, a well-built negro man, had been unsatisfied with the mysteries presented by the Pokemon running around the planet at a very early age. At an age where most children begin to experiment with raising Pokemon for battle, Jerald was using them for quite another purpose. At fifteen, he had proposed a hypothesis concerning Pokemon metabolism, but his evidence was controversial. He was ridiculed by the rest of the scientific community.

By sheer fate, Fredric was introduced to Maple's work, and actually saw promise in the man's ideas. He gathered the funds to purchase an electron microscope, which allowed Maple to gain enough empirical evidence to be taken seriously. From then on, Maple had revolutionized the field of Pokemon research, while never forgetting the generous donation which made it possible. He had made an appoint to repay Fredric, and thus used his research to create a ralts egg with the best base stats possible at the time. A powerful pair was thus formed.

"As you know, I've been working on why Pokemon will stop growing at level 100," Maple replied, "I believe I have found something."

Maple turned on a 3D hologram, displaying the cell of a young Pokemon. It zoomed in on the Field Connector Structures within, and the computer simulated the level-up process. It then rapidly repeated this 94 times.

"The energy regulation mechanism seems to be the problem. It's growing over the FDSO," Maple explained. The FDSO, as the scientist had found, was the cell's main energy provider in Pokemon. It is able to process the energy released when a Pokemon faints. Some of that energy would go to feeding the victorious Pokemon, while the remainder was stored for cell division. Once enough energy was gathered, the Pokemon's cells would divide spontaneously, and very quickly.

"It's not preventing the organelle from processing energy, is it?" Fredric asked.

"Actually, quite the contrary – as the Pokemon continues to level up, the ERM diverts more and more energy to feeding," Maple replied, "At level 100, the ERM cuts off the level-up process entirely. It's actually a good thing – part of Pokemon senescence – but I might be able to..."

A rapid, high-pitched beeping sounded from Fredric's PokeNav. The Pokemorph lifted his arm, and pressed a blinking button.

"I have another challenger for you," Drake, the fourth member of the Hoen Elite Four reported. Fredric shook his head slightly.

"Another trainer got passed you? That's what, the third one this month, right? Remind me to improve your training regime," Fredric remarked. He then tapped a button on the Nav, which recalled a Luxury ball from storage.

"Gardevior, it's time to fulfill our duties as the League Champions," Fredric stated, "Teleport."


End file.
